Burn
by GinevraPutri
Summary: [EDITED] Mengubah jalan hidup dan mengorbankan segalanya telah ia lakukan. Hanya untuk mengubur ingatan akan masa lalunya yang kelam dan begitu menyakitkan. Namun kini, ia sekali lagi terjebak dalam permainan takdir. Walaupun rasa itu telah memadam, sebagian kecil hatinya memaksa untuk tak percaya. Cinta itu masih membara di sana. / Semi-AU. Post-Hogwarts. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_"Bagaimana dengan film layar-lebar terbaru anda, Miss?"_

_"Apakah anda akan menandatangani kontak dari M.E.?"_

_"Miss Granger, apakah anda memiliki kekasih rahasia?"_

_"Miss Granger, Miss Granger.. Tunggu!"_

_Colin__ membukakan pintu mobil __tepat waktu. Hermione berhasil menghindar__ sebelum cakar-cakar __itu__ mengenai__nya__. __Memutar mata sebal__,__ ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir__ betapa__ gigih__nya m__akhluk-makhluk itu__ meninju-ninju kaca mobil untuk sepatah kata saja._

_Maksudnya, t__idakkah orang tua mereka mengajarkan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain? Bukankah tidak seharusnya mereka menanyakan masalah pribadi seperti itu?_

_"Hermione, lebih baik kau alihkan pandanganmu dan belajarlah tersenyum. Akan bagus jika kau bisa terlihat tulus saat mereka menawarkan kontrak nanti."_

_Ia__ mendengus._

_..._

_a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

_**Burn**_

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

_..._

_"__—and we gonna let it burn,__ baby."_

_..._

_[SATU]_

_"Batalkan kontrak itu. __Aku__ lelah."_

_Hermione mengempaskan tubuhnya disofa. Melepaskan sweater asal-asalan, __ia__ menyalakan AC dan menatap wajah __manajernya__._

_Beku._

_"__Colin__, kau dengar __aku__? Batalkan__-k__ontrak__-i__tu__,__" __u__langnya tajam._

_Yang diajak bicara malah mengerjap kaget. "Hermione, kontrak ini bernilai 200 juta dollar."_

_Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Siapa peduli."_

_"__Oke, aku__ peduli. Kita__ semua peduli padamu. Kontrak ini adalah kontrak paling besar yang pernah __kau __terima. Kau akan bermain dalam film layar_ _lebar __kelas dunia__, yang diangkat dari sebuah novel best seller__ internasional. Kontrak ini akan melambungkan kari__r__mu. Kau akan jadi bintang di seantero jagad raya ini!" __Colin__ memandangnya tak percaya._

_"__Aku__ sudah cu__ku__p terkenal, __Colin__. __Aku__ lelah__,__" __b__alasnya enggan._

_"Cukup? Cukup terkenal, Hermione? Tak lama lagi kau akan dilupakan! Dicampakkan! Kau harus punya sesuatu yang baru__— a__tau penggemarmu akan kecewa, " __u__cap __Colin__ tak sabar. "200 juta dollar. __Aku__ tahu kau tak peduli soal uangnya, tapi pikirkan. Kau akan dikenal semua orang.. __d__ari segala usia.__ S__emua akan tahu.. __b__ahwa kau, Hermione Jean Granger.. __adalah a__ktris paling berbakat yang pernah mereka ketahui__.__ Dunia internasional akan berte__ku__k lutut padamu, Hermione.."_

_Well__, Hermione tahu __Colin__ bisa meyakinkan banyak orang dengan mudah._

_"Oke, oke. Kemarikan, __aku__ harus tanda tangan dimana?" __d__engusnya akhirnya. __Colin__ tersenyum lebar, memberikan beberapa lembar kertas._

_"Kau tahu, aku akan membunuhmu kalau dunia internasional tidak berte__ku__k lutut pad__aku, Colin,__" __a__ncamnya._

_Colin__ tertawa._

_"__Aku s__erius."_

_Tapi efek dua kata itu malah membuat tawa __Colin__ semakin pecah. Hermione mencebik kesal._

_..._

_"Oke, BREAK__!" __t__eriak si __s__utradara._

_"Kau menakjubkan__,__" Colin menepuk pundaknya._

_Hermione memutar mata. __"Aku__ akan tersanjung kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal itu setidaknya 8 kali hari ini."_

_"Baiklah. Kau selalu menakjubkan__,__" __r__alat Colin._

_"Dasar payah," Hermione memutar mata lagi._

_Colin mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlalu sempurna, Hermione. Sulit untuk __tidak __memujimu."_

_"Oh__,__ berhentilah merayu."_

_"Aku__ tidak merayu."_

_"Bohong."_

_"__Aku__ tidak bohong."_

_"Diamlah, "_

_"Oke, __aku__ diam."_

_Oh, demi Tuhan._

_Hermione tak tahu bagaimana bisa __cowok itu__—Colin, maksudnya—menjadi seorang manajer artis? Sejak __mereka__ masih bersekolah dulu, __Colin__ memang selalu pintar dan berbakat, __kendati__ terkadang begitu cerewet hingga membuat__ Hermione__ kesal. Tetapi sekarang.. __ m__anajer artis? Bahkan_ _manajernya! Ini... __i__ni seperti membayangkan kalau di dunia ini ada vampir, atau penyihir!_

_Terlalu mustahil__—_

_Ah._ _S__eseorang pernah mengatakannya__._

_..._

_Malam yang cerah. Bulan menghiasi angkasa malam. Bintang-bintang __ikut terp__aku menyaksikan dua insan Tuhan yang tengah beradu argumen, berusaha membongkar rahasia takdir yang sebenarnya__: alasan mengapa mereka ditakdirkan untuk saling menemukan, saling merasakan, dan akhirnya saling mengasihi._

_"__Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

_"Granger__—"_

_"Kenapa kita harus berpisah, Malfoy? Kenapa kau ingin __aku pergi dari kehidupanmu?"_

_"Karena__ kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama__." Pemuda itu membalas, dalam satu tundukan. "Terlalu__ mustahil__. Terlalu tidak mungkin."_

_"Apa kau gila?" __Sang gadis menggebrak meja. Api berkobar di matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan semua yang telah terjadi itu mustahil, Malfoy? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan bahwa kita adalah hal yang tidak mungkin__? Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir begitu, setelah apa yang telah kita lewati__? Setelah apa yang telah kita bangun selama ini.. __setelah semuanya.. __setelah perasaan yang telah kita pertahankan sampai sejauh ini__?"_

_Hening._

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin semuanya berakhir, Malfoy? Tatap __aku!"_

_Si pemuda mengumpulkan seluruh ke__kuatannya yang tersisa dan menggeleng keras. "Tidak."_

_"Tidak? Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak'?"_

_"Maksud__ku, Granger, __semua yang pernah terjadi di__ antara kita adalah kesalahan! Seharusnya itu tidak pernah terjadi! Seharusnya kita tidak pernah dipertemukan oleh takdir! Sekarang, __aku ingin kau lupakan__ saja. Lupakan segalanya, lupakan __aku. Lupakan, apa__ pun itu yang pernah terjadi tentang kau dan __aku. Lupakan saja, Granger.. __biarkan berlalu.. __dan mulai kehidupanmu lagi. Mulai saja dari awal."_

_Seluruh penghuni __cafe melongo, __tepat ketika si pria melangkah keluar ruangan, dii__kuti gadisnya yang tampak seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa._

_"Berhenti, Malfoy! Berhenti!" __jerit sang gadis, menahan aliran air matanya._

_Tapi percuma saja. Yang diharapkan untuk berhent malah tak mendengarkan. Dengan segala ego, si pemuda melangkah semakin cepat._

_"Berhenti! Nyamohon, berhenti! Draco, __please.."_

_Nama itu._

_Si pemuda mendadak kehilangan keseimbangannya. Lututnya lemas, pandangannya dikaburkan oleh__ sesuatu— tidak, ia tidak akan menangis. Namun, perlahan.. __sangat perlahan.._

_Si pemuda membuka mulutnya, menyuarakan kekosongan dalam hatinya._

_"Jangan—"_

_Terlambat. Sang gadis telah berlari dengan keputusasaannya, menghampiri si pemuda yang __tidak bergeming di tempatnya._

_"__Aku.. mencintaimu."_

_Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup si pemuda menahan diri untuk malam ini. __Akhir dari segala permainan kejar-kejaran yang bodoh, yang terpaksa terjadi__—_

_—si pemuda memeluknya. Memeluk sang gadis__, menghirup aromanya__, menyelidiki perasaannya__, dan merasakan kehadirannya, kehangatannya.._

_Namun semua kebahagiaan dan rasa dan cinta itu tidak permanen. Tidak selamanya indah.__ Di__ mana ada pertemuan, di__ situ ada perpisahan. Di__ mana ada kisah cinta, di__ situ ada sakit hati._

_Takdir sungguh-sungguh hebat._

_Pelan tapi pasti, pelukan itu semakin merenggang. Kehangatannya semakin menghilang dan teredam, seiring dengan tangisan sang gadis yang mulai—untuk kesekian kalinya—mengeras._

_"Granger, __please... Dengarkan __aku." Kedua tangan itu menang__kup pipi sang gad__is yang masih terisak._

_Si pemuda menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum. Entahlah, sebenarnya tersirat banyak kepedihan dalam senyum itu._

_"Ini.. __ini yang terbaik untuk kita."_

_Salah._

_Kalimat itu benar-benar salah._

_"Untuk kita?" __bisik sang gadis. "Untuk kita, Malfoy? Bukannya hanya untukmu?"_

_Layaknya tersambar petir, si pemuda merasakan aliran listrik menjalari tubuhnya, atau hatinya lebih tepat._

_"Tidak. Tidak, Hermione. Bukan untuk__kku. Kau tak akan pernah mengerti.. __tak akan.." Si pemuda menggeleng __kuat-__kuat._

_Gila. Ini sungguh gila._

_"Oh ya?" Sang gadis berbisik lagi. Tapi bisikan itu menambah rasa lemas pada lutut si pemuda. Bisikan itu menyiratkan rasa sakit, benci, dan cinta yang sangat dalam, yang telah tergores oleh luka bodoh. Sial._

_"Benarkah, Malfoy? __Aku tak akan mengerti?" Sang gadis sepertinya sangat menikmati luka yang dia goreskan ke hati si pemuda, dengan cara meneruskan bisik-berbisik itu. Lebih sakit, lebih puas rasanya._

_Si pemuda mengganguk lemah. Tangannya mengelus pipi pucat sang gadis, yang hampir meleleh, akibat sudah terlalu basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir._

_"Kalau begitu, jelaskan! Jelaskan pad__aku!" Sang gadis telah kehilangan kesabarannya. Dengan kebencian yang membara, dia mendorong dada si pemuda, melepaskan tangan yang menang__kup kedua pipinya, dan dengan kasar.._

_Sang gadis menamparnya._

_"Jelaskan! Jangan membodohi__ku dan berhenti mempermainkan perasaan__ku! Bagaimana mungkin kau menginginkan__ku melupakan semuanya?__ Bagaimana mungkin kau mengira __aku akan berhasil? Bagaimana kau tahu, apakah __aku akan berhasil melupakanmu atau tidak?" Gadis itu menjerit dan menjerit hingga suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. Bergelut dengan keputusasaannya kini, ia membiarkan tetes-tetes air mata yang terjatuh menjadi tak berarti__ sama sekali._

_"Kau pasti akan sanggup melupakannya.. __kau.. __kau pasti akan sanggup.. __t-tapi bagaimana dengan __aku? Bagaimana dengan perasaan__ku yang telah kau hancurkan? Apakah kau peduli?__" Sang gadis mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh si pemuda._

_"Coba lihat Malfoy, betapa egoisnya dirimu!"_

_Malam itu, __mendadak semuanya berakhir. Sang gadis ambruk, dengan segala kesakitan dan kepedihannya, ke__ dalam dekapan si pemuda._

_"__Aku harus, Hermione.. __Aku harus me__lakukan ini__. __Aku harus meninggalkanmu.__ Kita memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Hermione. Tidak.."_

_Kemudian sang gadis menjamin, dia tak akan pernah bisa melupakan detik-detik__ saat si pemuda mencium bibirnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang selalu ingin dia dengar. Sang gadis membalas ciumannya. __Mereka begitu terjerumus ke dalam permainan takdir. Lidah keduanya saling menjelajah, dan menemukan__— mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_Akhir dari penantian gila itu, si pemuda melepaskan ciumannya, dan pergi__ begitu saja. Pergi menjauh—sangat jauh—dan tak __akan pernah kembali ke__ dalam kehidupan sang gadis. __Hal terakhir yang diketahui sang gadis, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa bibir si pemuda di bibirnya dan mendengar '__aku mencintaimu' di saraf telinganya, sebelum dirinya terbangun di kamar, dan terisak pilu, lagi dan lagi._

_..._

_"Hermione, break__ sudah selesai. Saatnya adegan ke-12."_

_Colin__ membuyarkan memori yang masih tersaji hangat—__ baru saja selesai diproyeksikan__. Hermione tersenyum __kaku __dan mengangguk, berusaha mengubur hidup-hidup ingatan kelam itu. __Kendati jujur saja,__ bukan itu bagian terburuknya._

_Yang paling buruk?_

_Ialah sang gadis dalam kisah itu._

_Hermione sudah mengerahkan segenap ke__ku__atannya untuk memulai hidup yang baru. Segalanya, bahkan sikap dan kepribadiannya__—_ _t__api mengapa?__ Mengapa semuanya sia-sia?_

_Alasannya sejauh yang ia tahu dan sadari hanya satu._

_Karena mungkin, w__alaupun Hermione berusaha sampai nyaris mati_ _pun__,__ Draco Malfoy tetap, da__n __ akan __selalu __menjadi satu-satunya, pria yang __ia __cintai melebihi nyaw__anya __sendiri._

_..._

_—__To Be Continued__—_

_..._


	2. Chapter 2

_"Drake?"_

_Aku mengalihkan pAndang dari tumpukan berkas-berkas itu dan mendapati gadis sempurna itu tengah tersenyum padaku. "Hei, __babe__."_

_"Hei," Ia melangkah ringan ke arah meja kerjaku. Refleks aku bangkit dari kursi putar dan memeluknya. Astaga, bahkan tubuhnya terasa sangat pas dalam rengkuhanku._

_"Kau sibuk?" tanyanya._

_"Tidak jika kau menginginkanku sekarang."_

_Ia tertawa. "Aku menginginkanmu setiap saat, Drake."_

_"__Well__, kalau begitu akulah pria paling beruntung di seantero jagad ini."_

_"Drake.." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya—" Ia menggigit kecil bibirnya. "Hanya saja.. A-aku begitu bahagia memilikimu,"_

_Aku menangkup kedua pipinya yang kini tampak merona. "Katakan padaku sekarang, __dear__. Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

_"__Well__, sebelum itu, ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu." Ia mengangkat bahu._

_"Oke?"_

_"Mmm.. Dad akan menikah lagi."_

_Aku mengangguk. "Oke. Kapan tepatnya?"_

_"Lusa, kurasa."_

_"Kau ingin aku ada disana?" Aku menyisipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya._

_"__Yeah__." Ia tersenyum manis dan berbisik padaku. "Dan, Drake.."_

_Aku menanti._

_"Aku ingin kau mengumumkan pertunangan kita."_

_Aku menggenggam jemarinya dengan erat. "Apa pun untukmu, Astoria."_

_..._

_a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

_**Burn**_

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

_..._

_"__—and we gonna let it burn,__ baby."_

_..._

_[DUA]_

_"Ikuti kata-kataku. Hei, Hermione! Oke, kita mulai."_

_Aku memutar mata._

_"Selamat pagi, Miss Parkinson."_

_"__Morning__, Parkinson."_

_"Hermione!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kubilang ikuti kata-kataku!"_

_Aku mencebik jengkel. "Colin, ini tidak berguna! Untuk apa kau mengajariku bicara seperti bayi begini?"_

_"Agar kontrak ini berhasil!" Colin berkacak pinggang dan mengerucutkan bibir, seakan tak mungkin ada yang mampu mendebatnya lagi._

_"Aku—__shit__—Colin!" Aku mematung. Sedetik. Dua detik. "Siapa kau bilang tadi? Parkinson? M-maksudmu, Pansy Parkinson?" tanyaku lirih._

_Colin mengerjap. "Ya, dia wakil direk— Hermione!"_

_Aku membenturkan kepalaku berulang kali pada dinding. "Matilah aku."_

_Colin memutar mata. "Aku tahu dia teman sekolahmu. Dia sudah menceritakannya padaku."_

_Aku mengangkat alis. "Tunggu dulu, apa yang dia ceritakan padamu?"_

_"Bahwa kau adalah gadis culun si kutu buku yang begitu berambisi menjadi juara kelas."_

_"__DAMN__, PARKINSON!"_

_..._

_Yeah__, ini gila. Aku tahu mungkin teman-teman sekolahku dulu akan sedikit terkejut—oke, sangat—jika melihatku sekarang. __Well__, aku berubah drastis. Ya, aku tak peduli bagaimana cara mereka memAndangku sekarang, pikiran mereka tentangku.. tapi yang kukhawatirkan ialah reaksi yang mereka tunjukkan._

_Satu, aku tak ingin mereka bernostalgia mengenai diriku di masa lalu, seperti yang baru saja Colin katakan._

_Dua, aku tak mau mereka berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku, karena aku yang sangat berbeda._

_Tiga, aku tak mau mereka menyapaku kelewat akrab seakan kami teman semenjak masih menjadi embrio._

_Oh, sial. Andai saja aku tidak begitu bodoh dengan menAndatangani kontrak itu!_

_..._

_Gadis muda itu menghela napas keras-keras sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu dengan label direktur. Bukan pertama kalinya ia harus menghadapi si bos dan sikapnya yang sangat—_

_"Oh!"_

_Gadis lain yang lebih dewasa sedikit itu membuka pintu dari dalam. "Hei, Kate!"_

_"Selamat pagi, Miss Greengrass." Kate buru-buru memasang senyum terbaiknya dan memberi jalan. Matanya mengikuti langkah Astoria yang semakin menjauh. Kate menggigit bibir. Pikirannya sibuk mengagumi gaya bicara Astoria yang sangat lembut. Bahkan caranya berjalan juga sangat anggun. Arrggh—_

_Bagaimana bisa Tuhan menciptakan gadis sempurna semacam dia?_

_"Kuharap kau punya alasan bagus untuk tidak bertanggung jawab menutup pintu ruanganku, Kate."_

_Kate mengerjap dan berbalik. Pria muda dalam balutan kemeja putih dan jas hitam berkelasnya itu mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Senyum Kate meluntur._

_"P-permisi, Mr. Malfoy. Saya hanya datang untuk memberitahukan jadwal Anda hari ini." ucapnya perlahan._

_Draco mengangguk sedikit dan duduk kembali. "Apa kau akan berdiri di sana seharian?"_

_Kate buru-buru melangkah masuk mengikuti atasannya. Kini, senyumnya benar-benar terlihat dipaksakan. "Pagi ini Anda akan menemui aktris layar lebar yang telah setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan. Dia—"_

_"Tunggu. Bukankah seharusnya Pansy yang mengurus hal semacam itu?"_

_"Y-ya. Miss Parkinson sedang kurang sehat, beliau baru saja menghubungi saya. Beliau meminta saya untuk mengalihkan tanggung jawab pertemuan itu pada Anda. Beliau berkata bahwa kontrak ini sangat penting, maka dari itu beliau tidak yakin untuk memberikan tugas ini pada staf lain."_

_"Maksudmu dia memberiku perintah? Begitu?" Draco mengetuk-ngetukan jemarinya ke meja._

_Kate menelan ludah. "B-bukan begitu, Mister. Sebenarnya Anda memang harus datang untuk membicarakan proyek tersebut. Hanya Miss Parkinson dan Anda yang tahu detailnya."_

_Draco mencebik. "Sial. Cepat katakan pada Astoria, aku tak bisa menemaninya sarapan pagi ini."_

_"Maaf, Mister. Tapi Miss Greengrass nampaknya sudah perg—" Kate mendadak terdiam. Raut wajahnya tampak ngeri. "Ap-apakah Anda ingin saya mengejarnya?"_

_Draco mendengus. "Apa kau benar-benar tak punya otak?"_

_Kate menyumpah. Menyentak lepas __heels__-nya, gadis malang itu mulai berlari sepanjang koridor lantai tujuh. Ia tahu __lift__ tak akan memberinya kesempatan. Arah langkah kakinya mengarah pada tangga darurat._

_Cih__. Malfoy sialan._

_..._

_Aku mengeluh sekali lagi. Memelototi map berisikan surat kontrak itu seakan ada gunanya saja. "Colin, jam berapa kita akan menemui cewek itu?"_

_"Sekarang juga." Colin muncul dari balik pakaian-pakaianku. "Kenakan ini. Cepat."_

_Aku menatap kemeja cokelat lengan pendek dan celana panjangku yang terbaik. Aku memutar mata. "Colin, tak peduli seberapa kerasnya kau berjuang untuk membuatku terlihat sopan, kau hanya akan menangisi kegagalanmu."_

_..._

_"Permisi, saya Katherine Woodley, sekretaris Miss Parkinson. Apakah Anda Mr. Creevey?"_

_Colin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada gadis muda berparas cantik ini. Aku melempar pandang ke sekeliling lobi. Kusadari betapa mewahnya interior yang mereka gunakan. Tunggu dulu, apa nama perusahaan ini? Astaga, seharusnya aku mengecek kontrak itu dulu tadi!_

_"Miss Granger?"_

_"Yaa?"_

_"Silahkan lewat sini." Katherine menunjukkan jalannya padaku serta Colin. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya. "Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf, Miss Parkinson sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang sehat. Beliau tidak bisa hadir hari ini."_

_Aku memasang cengiranku yang paling lebar. Colin mengerling sebal._

_"Karena itu direktur kami yang akan menemui Anda. Apakah Anda—"_

_"Sama sekali tidak keberatan." Aku memotongnya. Colin memutar mata. Setidaknya aku tak akan bertemu dengan Pansy Parkinson.__ Well__, takdir sangat baik padaku hari ini._

_Katherine memandu kami naik __lift__ ke lantai tujuh, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berlabel direktur. Wajahnya mendadak tampak kaku._

_"Silahkan masuk, Miss Granger, Mr. Creevey." Ia membuka pintu._

_..._

_—__To Be Continued__—_

_..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Denting cangkir terdengar ketika aku meletakkannya di meja. Asap masih tampak mengepul dari permukaannya kendati sudah kusesap tadi. Rasa pahit kopi menjalar ke tenggorokanku, menyegarkannya. Kurasa aku butuh banyak pemanasan jika harus bermanis-manis hari ini. __Yeah__, sudah lama aku tidak bermanis-manis pada orang selain Astoria._

_Ah, Astoria._

_Dia memintaku mengumumkan pertunangan kami besok lusa, di acara pernikahan ayahnya. Kalau begitu, aku harus bersiap menerima serangan panggilan telepon yang biasanya penuh jeritan— __"Draco, kau tak pernah beritahu aku seberapa dekat kau dengannya!"__ , __"Draco, aku jauh lebih baik darinya!"__ , __"Draco, pilih aku atau aku akan bunuh diri!"._

_Arggh. Wanita._

_Syukurlah Astoria benar-benar berbeda. Dia cantik dan cerdas dan ramah dan anggun dan.. Sempurna. Tak akan ada gadis yang mampu menyainginya. Walaupun ada satu—_

_Tapi kau harus tahu aku tidak memAndang mereka dengan cara yang sama. _

_Aku mencintai Astoria dengan kepribadiannya, sementara yang satu ini.. entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Aku tak menemukan alasan untuk mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintainya begitu saja._

_Setidaknya dua tahun lalu._

_Aku menghela napas dan bangkit dari kursi. Langkahku terarah menuju ke balkon. Kuhirup udara segar dalam-dalam. Seharusnya pagi ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Astoria, namun klien satu ini sepertinya benar-benar penting, sampai-sampai Pansy mati-matian menyuruh sekretarisnya untuk menahanku._

_Kemudian aku mendengar suara Katherine dari luar ruangan._

_"Silahkan masuk, Miss Granger, Mr. Creevey." Ia membuka pintu._

_Tunggu dulu. Granger?_

_..._

_a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

_**Burn**_

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

_..._

_"__—a__nd we gonna let it burn,__baby."_

_..._

_[TIGA]_

_Aku melangkah memasuki ruangan luas itu. Seorang pria tampak berdiri membelakangiku di balkon. Sejenak aku melihatnya membeku, sebelum ia berbalik dan memAndang lurus tepat ke arahku._

_DEG._

_Aku tak menyadarinya ketika kuku-kukuku perlahan menancap di telapak tangan. Seluruh tubuhku ikut membeku bersamanya. Wajahku kaku. Senyumku meluntur sedikit demi sedikit. Mataku tak berkedip menatap wajah pria itu, namun juga tak bereaksi apa pun. Tak bergeming sedikit pun untuk mengalihkan pAndang. Aku mendapati diriku begitu merind—_

_Dua patah kata meluncur di bibirku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara lidahku yang kelu mengucapkannya._

_"Batalkan kontraknya."_

_"Hermione—"_

_Aku menggertakkan gigi. "Jangan pernah memanggil namaku seperti itu lagi, __Mister Malfoy.__"_

_"Hermione, ada apa?" Colin menyentuh bahuku._

_"Mr. Creevey, bisakah kita bicarakan hal ini lain waktu?"_

_Colin mengangkat alis. "Mr. Malfoy, ada apa ini? Kalian saling mengenal?"_

_"Colin—" Aku mendengar betapa seraknya suaraku. "Batalkan kontraknya."_

_"Tapi Her—"_

_"CREEVEY!" teriakku, lepas kendali. Si gadis Woodley berjengit. "Batalkan kontrak itu."_

_"Miss Granger, kita tak bisa membatalkannya begitu saja." Menggeleng keras-keras dan memperbaiki cara bicaranya. "Bersikaplah profesional."_

_"Colin," Aku membuang muka. "__Please__.."_

_Colin menghela napas. "Tidak semudah itu, Hermione. Ada denda dan—"_

_"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI TENTANG HAL SEMACAM ITU? KAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUHKU, COLIN!"_

_"Miss Granger, tenangkan dirimu. Ini kantor."_

_"__SHUT UP__!" teriakku lagi. "Colin, __please__.. K-kumohon.." Seseorang terisak. Aku tak akan tahu siapa itu kalau air mataku tidak mengalir membasahi pipi dan kemejaku. Aku kah yang menangis itu?_

_Aku kah yang menangis __lagi__ untuk orang yang __sama__?_

_"Katherine, bereskan kekacauan ini. Aku ambil cutiku satu minggu ke depan." Ia menyambar tas kerja di meja dan melangkah tergesa-gesa keluar ruangan. Namun sekejap kemudian langkahnya terhenti. "__It's nice to see you again__.."_

_"..Hermione."_

_..._

_"Setidaknya kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Hermione."_

_Aku menggeleng pelan. "__I just can't__."_

_"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, ya?" Colin tersenyum._

_Aku menggeleng lagi. "Aku percaya padamu, sebrengsek apa pun kau."_

_Colin berdecak. "Hei, sudah kubilang jangan gunakan kata-kata kasar.."_

_"Maaf." lirihku. "Hanya saja, terlalu perih untuk mengingatnya dan menceritakannya padamu.."_

_"Tak apa." Colin meremas bahuku. "Aku mengerti. __Just be strong, okay__?"_

_..._

_"Dia cuti seminggu dan tak meninggalkan pesan apa pun? Oh, pria gila." Pansy Parkinson merutuki sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu. "Kate, cari semua informasi mengenai Hermione Granger sejak masa tenarnya. Lihat apakah Draco pernah dibawa-bawa dalam salah satu gosipnya. Laporkan padaku."_

_Kate mengangguk dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Pansy menggigit bagian dalam pipinya keras-keras. Ada apa dengan Hermione Granger?_

_..._

_Ponsel sialan._

_Sudah tiga kali deringannya menganggu tidur asal-asalan Draco. Semenjak sembilan jam yang lalu, matanya memang terpejam, namun kantuk tak kunjung menghampirinya. Ditambah dengan deringan ponsel itu, tidur akan menjadi kata mustahil bagi Draco kini._

_"Halo."_

_"Drake? Astaga, ke mana saja kau!"_

_Draco otomatis terduduk begitu mendengar suara itu. "Hei, As."_

_"Kate bilang kau mengambil cutimu. Kau sakit?"_

_"T-tidak."_

_"Kau dimana? Manor?"_

_"Yaa.."_

_"Kau ingin aku kesana?"_

_"Jika tidak merepotkanmu,"_

_"Tentu tidak."_

_Draco menutup telepon dan bangkit dari ranjang. Perlahan ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Sinar matahari mendadak menyeruak masuk. Draco menghela napas keras-keras._

_Walaupun berat menyakinkan diri bahwa hari sudah pagi dan Draco tak sempat tertidur sama sekali.._

_..akan jauh lebih berat menyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin bukanlah sebuah mimpi._

_Bahwa siapa yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman itu benar-benar ada di sini. Ia.. menemukannya._

_Bayangan Astoria menyelinap di benak Draco dan setengah mati membuatnya merasa berdosa. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, sepasang mata hazel itu tetap akan selalu dirindukannya._

_..._

_Jemariku memutar-mutar rangkaian bunga-bungaan yang akan digunakan sebagai salah satu aksesoris pesta pernikahan Mum. PAndanganku kosong. Helai rambutku tak beraturan, hasil dari terjaga sepanjang malam. Aku tahu diriku kacau, namun tak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk berusaha memperbaikinya. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwal untuk tiga hari ke depan dalam rangka membenahi urusan pernikahan ini._

_Yeah__, setelah menjadi orang tua tunggal selama hampir empat tahun, akhirnya Mum menemukan pengganti Dad.__ Well__, walaupun tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Dad untukku, setidaknya Mum tidak akan kesepian lagi._

_Pikiranku kembali melayang pada peristiwa kemarin. Mau tak mau aku kembali mengingat kata-katanya—_

_"It's nice to see you again, Hermione."_

_Aku memejamkan mata._

_"__Lupakan,__apa__pun itu yang pernah terjadi tentang kau dan aku. Lupakan saja,__Granger__.__"_

_Tidak. Aku tak bisa terjebak dalam satu wadah yang sama dengannya. Aku tak bisa terjerat pada satu perangkap yang sama dengannya. Tidak lagi._

_Karena bukankah takdir yang tidak membiarkan kami bersama?_

_"__Kar__e__na__kurasa.. __k__-kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama! Terlalu mustahil,__Granger!"_

_Lalu apakah itu juga terlalu mustahil jika kini aku merindukanmu, Malfoy?_

_..._

_"Permisi, Miss Parkinson."_

_"Oh, Kate! Masuklah. Aku sedang menunggumu." Pansy berpindah tempat duduk ke sofa dan mempersilakan Kate untuk ikut duduk. "Duduklah."_

_Kate mengikuti bosnya duduk di seberang sofa._

_"Nah, jadi bagaimana? Kau menemukan gosip tentang mereka berdua?"_

_"Maaf, Miss. Saya sudah mencari berita mengenai hal itu, bahkan sejak kemunculan Miss Granger di dunia __entertainment__. Tapi tak satu pun nama Mr. Malfoy disebutkan, bahkan kisah asmara Miss Granger pun sangat jarang dibahas."_

_"Ah. Begitu?"_

_"Lalu yang terbaru—"_

_"Yang terbaru?"_

_"Ya, Miss." Kate mendorong sebuah __tabloid__ di atas meja ke arah Pansy. "Mrs. Granger akan menikah."_

_"Aku tak peduli tentang ibunya." Pansy mengangkat bahu._

_Kate menggeleng pelan. "Dengan Mr. Greengrass."_

_Mata Pansy membulat. "A-apa maksudmu.. Dia dan Astoria.. Astaga!"_

_"Dan mungkin ada baiknya Anda datang di acara itu," lanjut Kate. "Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di sana."_

_Tak ada yang tahu perasaan siapa yang akan paling tersakiti di sana._

_..._

_"Drake, sori. Aku tak bisa lama-lama disini."_

_Aku mengangguk. "Tak apa. Yang terpenting kau sudah menemaniku pagi ini."_

_Astoria tersenyum. "Apakah aku begitu penting bagimu,Drake?"_

_"Tentu saja." jawabku ringan._

_"Aku mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu."_

_Kata 'hanya' membekukan otakku sejenak. "Aku juga mencintaimu, As."_

_"Hanya aku?"_

_Aku tersenyum. "__Yeah__, hanya kau."_

_Tuhan. Entah mengapa peristiwa kemarin melesat kembali di benakku. Walaupun Astoria ada di sisiku, __gadis itu__ membuatku ragu. Ada bagian dari diriku yang—_

_Katakan saja aku mati-matian menahan diri untuk tak merengkuhnya kemarin._

_..._

_Aku mencebik. Reporter sialan._

_Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu segala-galanya? Bagaimana bisa mereka tahu keluarga kami akan mengadakan pertemuan di restoran ini?_

_Arrggh._

_Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana caraku masuk ke dalam sana, sementara mereka bergerombol di depan pintu layaknya petugas keamanan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih mirip interogasi itu._

_"Hermione? Sampai kapan kita di mobil seperti ini? Tak bisakah kita langsung turun dan menerobos reporter?"_

_"Mum, kita tak bisa. Tak ada Colin atau salah satu kru di sini. Mereka akan menahan kita atau mungkin memenjarakan kita untuk mendapatkan wawancara eksklusif." Aku mencibir._

_"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan."_

_"Itu kenyataannya, Mum."_

_"Kita turun dan kau bersembunyi di belakangku."_

_"Mereka tahu wajah Mum." Aku memutar mata mendengar ide konyol itu._

_"Lalu bagaimana? Kita pindah restoran?"_

_"Tunggu sebentar." Aku menyambar ponsel dan menekan nomor telepon Colin._

_"Colin, bereskan reporter itu untukku. Telepon pemilik restorannya sekarang juga."_

_Aku menutup telepon dan mengedip pada Mum. Beliau hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Salah siapa kau menjadi tenar begini."_

_Aku menggumam dalam hati._

_Malfoy, Mum._

_..._

_"Miss Granger sudah membereskannya, Dad." Astoria tersenyum melihat pemilik restoran beserta karyawannya sibuk mengusir para reporter itu._

_"Panggil dia Hermione, sayang."_

_Astoria mengerutkan dahi. "Walaupun aku belum mengenalnya?"_

_"Dia akan jadi saudarimu. Bersikap baiklah padanya."_

_Aku mengangguk setuju. "Dad, mereka sudah bubar. Ayo kita masuk."_

_..._

_Kami duduk di tempat yang sudah dipesan. Pemilik restoran meminta maaf habis-habisan mengenai insiden reporter tadi, dan kami berterimakasih padanya. Selepas itu, kami menanti keluarga Greengrass datang._

_"Hermione,"_

_"Ya, Mum?"_

_"Kau sudah mengenal Astoria?"_

_Aku menggeleng. "Miss Greengrass? Belum."_

_"Panggil dia Astoria, ya."_

_Aku mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, kami melihat mereka. Mum langsung berdiri dan melambai. Aku mengerjapkan mata. Pria paruh baya itu—Mr. Greengrass—mengenakan jaket kulit mahal keluaran terbaru, sementara gadis di sampingnya—Astoria Greengrass—tampil dalam balutan atasan hitam dan bolero abu-abu lengan panjang._

_Ya ampun. Dia begitu menawan._

_"Hei, kalian berdua," sapa Mr. Greengrass sebelum mencium pipi Mum._

_"Hei," balas Mum._

_"Lama aku tak melihatmu, Hermione. Sibuk rupanya." Mr. Greengrass menepuk bahuku._

_Aku tersenyum. "Begitulah."_

_"Astoria, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Hermione?" tanya Mum lembut._

_"Oh." Astoria menatapku dan tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan._

_"Astoria Greengrass."_

_"Hermione Granger."_

_..._

_Aku mengendarai mobilku ke area __departement store__. Membeli beberapa setelan santai untuk satu minggu ke depan. Kau tahu aku tak punya banyak waktu menyenangkan dalam hidup, sehingga lemariku penuh hanya dengan pakaian formal._

_Sampai di pertigaan, aku memutuskan mampir di __cafe__ untuk sekedar minum kopi. Hitung-hitung memulai waktu santaiku. Aku membelokkan mobil ke jalan paling kanan dan mengambil jalur pintas. Dua menit kemudian, aku sampai di salah satu __cafe__ dan restoran ternama._

_Pandanganku segera saja menangkap setelan yang Astoria kenakan tadi pagi. __Well__, mungkin ini hari keberuntunganku. Aku memarkir mobil dan menghampirinya._

_"Hei."_

_"Drake!" Ia tampak terkejut. Bibirnya melengkung menyenangkan. "Kau memata-mataiku, ya?"_

_Aku tertawa. "Tidak. Aku baru saja akan minum kopi di sini. "_

_"Oh ya? Keluargaku juga sedang mengadakan pertemuan di sini. Aku baru kembali dari toilet dan melihat-lihat sebentar."_

_"Dengan calon istri ayahmu?" tanyaku._

_Astoria mengangguk. "Kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"_

_"Aku tak ingin menganggu, __dear__."_

_"Tak apa. Akan kukenalkan kau pada saudari baruku."_

_Astoria menggamit lenganku dan berjalan masuk._

_..._

_—__To Be Continued__—_

_..._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Hermione, kau mau pesan sesuatu?"_

_Aku tersenyum simpul. "Air, __please__."_

_"Kau sedang diet, ya?" gurau Mr. Greengrass._

_"Berkejar-kejaran dengan reporter sudah cukup mengurangi berat badanku, Mister." jawabku semi mencibir. Dia dan Mum tertawa mendengarnya._

_"Dimana Astoria?" tanya Mum. "Apa dia tidak ingin memesan sesuatu?"_

_"Ah,di sana rupanya." Mr. Greengrass mengedikkan kepala ke belakangku._

_Aku memutar badan. Astoria nampak tengah bercanda tawa dengan satu pria yang sepertinya tidak asing._

_Si-al._

_Rambut pirang-platinanya membuatku tersentak dalam satu kerjapan mata. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan, mengobarkan harapan yang sangat tipis bahwa pria itu bukan—_

_Dia._

_Langkah mereka mendekat dan aku mendadak berdiri. Tanganku mencengkram bantalan kursi kuat-kuat._

_Iris abu-abu itu terpaku menatapku dan—_

_Hening._

_"Ayah, coba lihat siapa yang kutemukan di luar." Astoria tertawa kecil. "Hermione, Mrs. Granger, ini Draco Malfoy, kekasihku."_

_..._

_a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

_**Burn**_

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

_..._

_"__—a__nd we gonna let it burn,__baby."_

_..._

_[EMPAT]_

_DIA SAUDARI ASTORIA._

_Shit__! Aku mengumpat habis-habisan dalam hati._

_"Bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Miss Granger?"_

_Berhubung Astoria sudah memperkenalkanku— __yeah__, Draco __baby__, teruslah berpura-pura bahwa kau baik-baik saja dengan situasi semacam ini._

_Ia menghela napas keras-keras dan balas tersenyum paksa. "Ya, tentu saja. Sungguh __mengejutkan__, ternyata __kau adalah kekasih saudariku.__"_

_"Kebetulan." Aku mengangkat bahu, lega akan perubahan sikapnya._

_"Apa kau akan bergabung bersama kami, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Granger tersenyum padaku._

_Aku mengerling Hermione, namun ia sengaja mengalihkan pandang dariku. "Ya, jika tidak menganggu."_

_Hermione memutar mata dan duduk dengan kaku, sebelum menyambar gelasnya dan minum banyak-banyak._

_"__Well__, selamat atas pernikahan kalian." ucapku sembari duduk di kursi yang tersisa._

_Mr. Greengrass tertawa dan menepuk pundakku. "Selamat atas pertunanganmu juga, Draco."_

_Gelas kaca itu terlepas dari cengkraman Hermione._

_..._

_"Sori," Aku menelan ludah. "Licin."_

_Draco menghela napas melihatku. Ada sesuatu yang tersirat disana. Seakan ia menyesali keterkejutanku. Bahkan aku nyaris mampu menebak isi otaknya saat ini—_

_'Apa Granger masih belum bisa melupakanku? Ya ampun.'_

_Aku mengepalkan tangan. Tidak, tak kan kubiarkan dia menganggapku lemah ataupun masih—_

_—mencintainya._

_"Kau sungguh tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Astoria, membuyarkan hipotesis yang tengah sibuk kususun._

_Aku mengangguk perlahan ketika sepintas ide melintas di benakku. "Omong-omong, As.. Aku sedang menjalankan kontrak dengan Malfoy Entertainment. Apa Mr. Malfoy sudah memberitahumu?"_

_Draco mengerjap dan menegakkan diri. Alisnya terangkat ke arahku, dan aku balas tersenyum di sudut bibirku._

_Come on__, ikuti permainanku, Malfoy._

_"Ah. Benarkah?" tanya Astoria pada Draco. Mata berbinar dalam antusiasme yang besar. "Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkan Hermione, Drake. Dia sangat cemerlang."_

_Kami semua tertawa._

_"Tentu. Bahkan aku sendiri akan turun tangan langsung dalam pembuatan filmnya." balas Draco. Ia menatapku dan ikut tersenyum di sudut bibir._

_Aku mengerutkan dahi. Benarkah? Ia akan turun tangan langsung?_

_Draco berdeham. "__Well__, terima kasih untukmu, Miss Granger." _

_Aku mengangkat alis. "Apa?"_

_"Terima kasih karena telah menyetujui kontrak itu."_

_"Oh. Dengan senang hati."_

_Apa pun untuk membuktikan kemenanganku, Malfoy. Apa pun untuk membuktikan bahwa aku telah melupakanmu selama ini._

_Apa pun untuk menandingi pertunangan sialan itu._

_..._

_"Kau percaya hal itu, Theo?"_

_Pansy menjerit di telepon. "Mereka akan jadi saudara! Dan— aku masih menyelidiki hal ini. Jika ada sesuatu diantara Draco dan Miss Granger, mungkin Miss Granger akan patah hati mendengar berita pertunangan itu!"_

_"A-apa, Pans? Pertunangan apa?" Theodore Nott yang sedari tadi menjauhkan telinga dari ponselnya, kini malah terbelalak._

_"Astaga, Draco belum memberitahumu?"_

_"Memang kau sudah?"_

_"Tidak, sih. Astoria yang bilang."_

_"Bilang apa?"_

_"Mereka akan bertunangan." Pansy bercerita. "Dan kau tahu, Theo? Mereka akan mengumumkannya di pesta pernikahan ayah Astoria!"_

_Theo tersentak. "Granger—"_

_"Ya, ya, ya." Pansy menggigit bibir senang. "Kupastikan aku akan segera tahu ada apa di antara mereka."_

_"__Well__, Pans—"_

_"Ya? Kau tahu sesuatu?"_

_"Ah. T-tidak."_

_Bohong. Ya, Theo berbohong. Dia tahu. __Segalanya__. Bahkan alasan itu._

_Alasan mengapa dua hati itu harus terluka._

_..._

_"As, kurasa aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu."_

_Astoria menoleh. "Hm?"_

_"K-kau tahu, kita semua pasti memiliki masa lalu," Aku memulainya. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti akan tahu. Karena itu, mengapa tak memberitahunya dari sekarang saja? Agar masalah ini lebih tercerahkan sedikit._

_'Masalah? Masalah apa? Kau yang menjadikannya masalah, Draco. Mengapa kau tidak bisa hanya melupakan gadis itu dan melanjutkan hidupmu dengan Astoria?'_

_Aku menghela napas. Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Aku tak keberatan untuk melupakan wanita-wanita yang pernah singgah dalam hidupku, namun tidak untuk Hermione. Aku masih men—_

_'Lalu hendak kau kemanakan Astoria?'_

_A-aku tak tahu._

_'Ah. Dasar pengecut. Bertindaklah, bodoh.'_

_Diam._

_'Suruh saja pikiranmu untuk diam.'_

_Sepertinya aku mulai gila._

_"Drake? Kau mau bilang apa sebenarnya?"_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Kau kehilangan fokus, Drake. Ada apa denganmu?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, As."_

_"Kau bisa cerita apa pun padaku. Kau tahu itu, kan?" Astoria melempar senyum ke arahku._

_Aku mengangguk. "Aku tahu."_

_..._

_"Colin, dimana kau?"_

_"Di rumah, Hermione. Kenapa?"_

_"Cepat kemari."_

_"Err— tak bisakah kau mengurusnya sendiri? Aku memang manajermu Hermione, tapi pekerjaanku bukan menata aksesoris pernikahan."_

_"Colin, teganya kau padaku!"_

_"OKE, OKE! Aku datang! Jangan merajuk begitu!"_

_Aku tertawa dan mematikan telepon. Colin Creevey, kurasa aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Astaga._

_Mataku sibuk mengawasi para pegawai yang memang ditugaskan untuk mendekorasi taman keluarga Greengrass ini. Tanpa kusadari, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang._

_"Hei, saudari," Astoria tertawa melihatku begitu sibuk._

_"Hei, kau! Kau harus membantuku!"_

_Astoria mengangguk. "Siap, bos! Katakan saja apa yang harus kulaku—"_

_Ponsel milik Astoria berdering._

_"Oh, ada apa, Drake?"_

_Aku mendadak tercekat. Mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tidak menguping, namun kata-kata Astoria menusuk pendengaranku begitu tajam._

_"Yaa, tentu saja. Benarkah? Aku tak sabar melihat gaun itu. Kau akan ke sini? Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja? Ya.. oke. Memang ada dia di sini. Kenapa?"_

_Aku berdeham._

_"Ayolah. Ada apa? Aku benar-benar penasaran, Drake. Hm.. Oke. Sayang kau juga."_

_Aku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bunuh diri sekarang._

_Siapa pun, tolong jawab aku. Kenapa aku harus cemburu?_

_'Kau tak akan cemburu jika kau tidak mencintainya.'_

_Aku tersentak ketika menyadari siapa yang menjawabnya. Hatiku baru saja bicara._

_..._

_"Hei, As—"_

_"Hei!"_

_"Bagaimana? Semuanya sudah siap?"_

_"Sore nanti pengantinnya akan tiba. Dan malamnya kita mengadakan pesta."_

_"Oke."_

_"Di pesta itu, semuanya akan sempurna." Astoria tersenyum menatapku._

_"Aku tahu apa maksudmu, __dear__."_

_"Baguslah. Aku tak sabar menanti momen itu tiba." Astoria mengalungkan tangannya ke lenganku. "Oh, ya. Kuberitahu susunan acaranya. Anggota keluarga—termasuk kau—akan membuka pesta. Dad, Mum, Hermione, kau, dan aku akan berdiri di sana," Astoria menunjuk. "Lalu kau hanya tinggal mengumumkannya. Setelah itu, kita mulai pestanya."_

_"Kedengarannya sempurna."_

_Aku mengerling Hermione. Jujur, dengan adanya dia, aku merasa tak sanggup menepati janjiku pada Astoria._

_..._

_Hermione Greengrass._

_Ah. Kedengarannya bagus juga._

_Well__, aku baru saja menyadari namaku telah berubah semenjak satu jam yang lalu. Ya, mereka sudah melaksanakan pernikahannya sore tadi. Hari berlalu dengan cepat jika kau begitu sibuk bekerja._

_Omong-omong, aku dan Astoria sudah resmi menjadi saudara._

_Dia ada disana, ya, tepat di sana,dengan cowok berambut pirang-platina yang—_

_Lupakan. Jangan bahas dia._

_—tak bisa dipungkiri ketampanannya._

_Dia muncul dengan tuksedo dan gaun elegan-tapi-manis untuk Astoria. Oh, Hermione. Hidupmu sungguh menyedihkan. Memandang mantan kekasihmu bersama dengan saudarimu dari kejauhan._

_Ah. Tapi kau tahu apa sisi baiknya?_

_Theo datang! __Yeah__! Theodore Nott, sahabatku dan Draco dulu. Hanya dia, sahabat yang mengetahui hubungan kami. Dari awal hingga kandasnya. Jadi, jika aku harus menangis malam ini, aku bisa meminjam bahunya._

_Tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus menangis?_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Apa itu tadi firasat?_

_..._

_Mr. dan Mrs. Greengrass disertai kedua putri mereka plus Draco membungkuk sebagai salam. Mr. Greengrass menyampaikan banyak terima kasih atas kedatangan tamu-tamunya. Mrs. Greengrass juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian tibalah saatnya—_

_Draco dan Astoria melangkah menuju __microfon__. Hermione diam-diam memutar mata. Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan?_

_"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk kalian. Ini adalah berita bahagia, jadi semestinya kalian bertepuk tangan setelah ini." Gemuruh tawa hadirin terdengar. "Ya.. jadi.. ah. Aku gugup."_

_Derai tawa lagi. Hermione mendengus. Ya, ya.. kau mau menciptakan acara komedi atau apa?_

_"Begini. Aku.. dan kekasihku ini.."_

_Hening._

_"—akan bertunangan dalam waktu dekat."_

_Kemudian mereka berciuman._

_..._

_—__To Be Continued__—_

_..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Malam berbintang. Kerlap-kerlipnya membuat pemilik sepasang mata hazel indah itu tersenyum. Ia menghela napas. Segala macam riasan wajahnya tampak memudar akibat aliran sebening kristal yang terus-menerus membasahi pipinya. Berulang kali ia mengusapnya, namun apa daya. Perihnya tidak menghilang begitu saja._

_Ia mencengkram pegangan balkon kuat-kuat. Ah, ya. Ia baru saja melarikan diri dari pesta yang sudah setengah mati ia persiapkan. Kini gadis malang itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah balkon kamar barunya di rumah keluarga Greengrass— keluarga barunya juga. Pandangannya yang terhalau air mata masih mampu memantau keramaian taman di bawah, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari absennya ua._

_Hermione menarik lepas ikatan rambutnya dan jatuh terduduk. Luluh lantak._

_Jauh di sana, di dalam hatinya, ada sepatah kata yang ia pikir telah dikenalnya dengan baik. Sepatah kata yang ia pikir telah ia kecap manis maupun pahitnya. Namun kini, ia baru menyadari bahwa masih ada banyak hal yang tak pernah ia tahu mengenai kata itu. Banyak hal yang belum pernah ia rasakan, ia alami. Kini, Hermione Greengrass hanya mampu berbisik lirih._

_Mengapa cinta begitu rumit?_

_Ia menggigit bibirnya dan terisak. Menyesali perasaan yang baru ia sadari kehadirannya kini._

_Nama itu tak pernah menghilang sedetik pun dari hatinya. Nama itu telah terukir di sana, nyaris penuh dengan debu. Namun tidak, tidak sedikit pun nama itu memudar. Perasaan yang Hermione miliki untuk Draco masih terasa sama dengan dua tahun lalu. Rasa itu benar-benar nyata, tersimpan rapi, tanpa pernah pemiliknya sadari._

_Ya, rasa itu bersembunyi di sudut hatinya selama ini._

_Kini, di saat sang pemilik nama tiba-tiba kembali muncul dalam kehidupannya, rasa itu mendadak menyeruak ke permukaan, memaksa Hermione untuk memandang pria itu, untuk memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, untuk membisikkan betapa sempurnanya ia, dan untuk tetap mencintainya._

_Rasa itu memaksa Hermione mengembalikan kenangan masa lalunya. Memaksanya mengingat kembali hari-hari penuh tawa bersama Draco. Memaksanya memikirkan berapa banyak air mata yang telah ia relakan untuk Draco. Memaksanya untuk menyadari sesuatu yang dengan bodohnya telah ia abaikan._

_Rasa itu masih ada disana. Tepat di sana, menanti untuk disadari. Adakah cara untuk menghapusnya? Adakah cara untuk melumpuhkannya?_

_Adakah cara untuk menghentikannya membara?'_

_..._

_a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

_**Burn**_

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

_..._

_"__—a__nd we gonna let it burn,__baby."_

_..._

_[LIMA]_

_"Draco!"_

_Sosok pria dengan senyum memukau itu menghampiri Draco Malfoy._

_"HEI, THEO! KAU DISINI!"_

_Theodore Nott tertawa. "Apa kabar denganmu? Wah, wah. Lama kita tidak bertemu, tiba-tiba saja kau sudah punya tunangan. Hebat sekali, Draco."_

_Draco ikut tertawa. "Bagaimana denganmu? Masih setia dengan pekerjaanmu? Ah, kau. Kapan kau akan melirik gadis-gadis itu, Theo? Mereka mungkin sudah lelah menunggumu."_

_"Gadis apa?" Theo menggeleng-geleng kecil dan tersenyum. "Hanya dia. Tak peduli sudah berapa lama.. aku masih belum melupakannya."_

_Draco menghela napas. "Kau tak pernah berubah, Theo."_

_"Begitulah." Theo memasukkan tangannya ke saku. "Omong-omong, dimana dia?"_

_Draco menelan ludah dan pura-pura kebingungan. "A-aku tak tahu."_

_"Draco, kau yakin dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, dengan semua ini—"_

_Draco tersenyum. "Dia gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa mengatasi hal kecil seperti ini."_

_"Kau tahu jalan ke kamarnya?"_

_"__Yeah__, kenapa?"_

_"Aku merindukannya." Theo mengangkat bahu._

_"Kau ingin memastikan keadaannya." Draco menghela napas._

_"Draco, apa lagi yang akan kulakukan jika bukan menjaga gadis yang kucintai?"_

_..._

_"Hermione."_

_Hermione tersentak melihat siapa yang datang._

_"Astaga." Theo terbelalak memandang gadis yang Draco sebut kuat itu kini kacau-balau._

_"Hei, Theo. Senang melihatmu." Hermione memaksa suaranya yang serak untuk bicara._

_Theo melangkah menghampiri Hermione dan ikut duduk bersila di hadapannya. "Kau tak pernah berubah. Menangisinya lagi, kan?"_

_Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_Theo mencebik. "Dia bahkan tak pantas untuk kau tangisi, Hermione."_

_"Aku masih mencintainya, Theo." Hermione menunduk. "Berapa kali pun ia menyakitiku, apa yang kurasakan untuknya tetaplah sama. Bahkan aku tak kuasa menghapusnya."_

_"Hermione—"_

_Pintu kamar terbuka sekali lagi. Kali ini, pria berambut pirang-platina itu yang muncul. Matanya nampak terkejut menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Bibirnya perlahan mengucap singkat, "Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, Theo."_

_Theo berdiri dengan sigap dan menggeleng. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi dengan kepengecutanmu itu. Sudah cukup kau melukainya selama ini. Sudah cukup aku membiarkanmu bertindak selama ini!"_

_Hermione mengalihkan pandang. 'Theo, __please__, hentikan saja dan suruh dia keluar.'_

_"Kubilang tinggalkan kami berdua, Theo. Kami punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan."_

_"Kubilang tidak, Draco."_

_"Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Justru aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, Theo."_

_"Aku tak percaya padamu."_

_"Hermione, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu sikapku ini sangat pengecut. Aku masih mencintaimu, Hermione, ya, masih."_

_"Berhenti di sana, kau sialan!" Theo merangsek maju dan menarik kerah Draco. "Cukup."_

_"Tapi aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku, Hermione. Aku sudah menemukan Astoria. Aku tak bisa bersamamu tapi bisa bersamanya. Aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku akan melupakanmu."_

_"HENTIKAN!" bentak Theo._

_"Aku tak ingin kau terus-menerus seperti ini. A-aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Hermione. Jadi, lupakan aku dan temukan kebahagiaanmu. Kumohon, lupakan saja aku."_

_BUGH—_

_Tinju Theo mengenai sisi kepala Draco. Draco memberontak, menyerang balik, dan memiting Theo. "ARRGH!"_

_"Kalian, berhenti." Hermione bangkit dan mengerling Draco._

_"Malfoy—," bisiknya serak. "Jika aku bisa membunuhmu, akan kulakukan. Tapi karena aku tak bisa, maafkan saja aku karena telah menganggu kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan aku karena telah masuk dan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi. Maaf."_

_Hermione melangkah menyeberangi kamarnya dan membukakan pintu. "Sekarang, Malfoy. Keluar."_

_Draco Malfoy melepaskan Theo dan melangkah gontai keluar ruangan. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang terasa seperti baru saja dicabik-cabik._

_Sementara itu, Theo kembali menghampiri Hermione. Gadis itu terisak dalam senyum palsu. Theo mengepalkan tangan. "Pria brengsek itu—"_

_"Theo," Hermione tertawa paksa. "Setidaknya aku masih memilikimu."_

_Theo menghela napas. "Kenapa tidak biarkan aku menggantikan posisinya dihatimu?"_

_Hermione tercekat. "A-apa?"_

_"Biarkan aku menggantikannya. Biarkan aku mencintaimu seperti yang seharusnya."_

_Kemudian Theo mendekap Hermione erat. Hangat._

_..._

_Astoria Greengrass menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Kekasihnya, Draco, baru saja memasuki kediamannya. Astoria mengangkat alis, benaknya bertanya-tanya untuk apa Draco ke sana. Dengan rasa penasaran, Astoria perlahan mengikuti langkah pria itu. Namun tanpa ia tahu, langkah itu akan membawanya kepada fakta yang sama sekali tidak ingin didengarnya._

_Fakta yang akan menghancurkan malam sempurnanya._

_Langkah itu menaiki tangga dan mengarah ke kamar Hermione. Pikiran negatif mulai berkecamuk dalam otak Astoria. Namun ketika pintu itu terbuka, Draco membuka suara. Astoria tersadar bahwa sudah ada orang lain dalam ruangan itu._

_"Tolong tinggalkan kami berdua, Theo."_

_"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakitinya lagi dengan kepengecutanmu itu. Sudah cukup kau melukainya selama ini. Sudah cukup aku membiarkanmu bertindak selama ini!"_

_Astoria tercekat. Apa-apaan ini?_

_"Kubilang tinggalkan kami berdua, Theo. Kami punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan."_

_"Kubilang tidak, Draco."_

_"Aku tak akan menyakitinya. Justru aku akan mengakhiri semua ini, Theo."_

_"Aku tak percaya padamu."_

_"Hermione, dengarkan aku."_

_Astoria menahan napas. Yang mereka bicarakan adalah Hermione? Yang telah Draco sakiti adalah.. Hermione? Tapi—_

_"Aku tahu sikapku ini sangat pengecut. Aku masih mencintaimu, Hermione. Ya, masih."_

_Kalimat demi kalimat mengalun pelan di telinga Astoria. Kata demi katanya, membekas perih. __Aku masih mencintaimu, Hermione._

_"Berhenti di sana, kau sialan! Cukup."_

_"Tapi aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku, Hermione. Aku sudah menemukan Astoria. Aku tak bisa bersamamu tapi bisa bersamanya. Aku tahu sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku akan melupakanmu."_

_Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Kenapa tak seorang pun pernah menyebut-nyebut tentang masalah ini?_

_"HENTIKAN!"_

_"Aku tak ingin kau terus-menerus seperti ini. A-aku tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini, Hermione. Jadi, lupakan aku dan temukan kebahagiaanmu. Kumohon, lupakan saja aku."_

_BUGH—_

_Astoria menjerit tertahan. Mereka berkelahi disana! Astaga, seseorang, tolong!_

_ "ARRGH!"_

_"Kalian, berhenti." Itu suara Hermione. Astoria mengepalkan tangan._

_"Malfoy—"_

_Astoria menanti._

_"Jika aku bisa membunuhmu, akan kulakukan. Tapi karena aku tak bisa, maafkan saja aku karena telah menganggu kebahagiaanmu. Maafkan aku karena telah masuk dan mengusik kehidupanmu lagi. Maaf."_

_Kata 'lagi' seakan membakar seluruh tubuh Astoria. Memangnya apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka? Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu apa pun seperti ini?_

_Langkah Hermione semakin mendekat ke arah pintu. Astoria berjengit dan kabur ke balik tikungan. Hermione membuka pintu. "Sekarang, Malfoy. Keluar."_

_Astoria memperhatikan langkah lesu Draco dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Ada sesuatu yang menyalahi kepercayaannya pada Draco Malfoy._

_..._

_"Hermione, ada yang ingin menemuimu, sayang."_

_Mrs. Greengrass mengetuk pintu kamar Hermione._

_Hermione menyahut dari balik selimut. "Arrgh."_

_"Akan kukatakan kau masih tidur."_

_"Mum! Aku sudah bangun!" Hermione meluruskan badan dan perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Bilang saja tunggu!"_

_"Yaa.."_

_Langkah Mrs. Greengrass terdengar menjauh. Hermione menghela napas dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk mengusir kantuk. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah lebih jauh, kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Benda itu terbuat dari kayu, berukuran kecil dan berbentuk memanjang, semacam ranting kayu, namun lebih halus dan simetris. Sebuah tongkat pendek._

_Hermione mengerutkan dahi. Apa ini?_

_Apa ini milik Theo? Hermione mengamatinya. Mengayun-ayunkannya. Dan—_

_Astaga. Tongkat ini bisa menyemburkan bunga api?_

_Sungguh menakjubkan. Seperti sihir saja._

_..._

_"Hei, As—"_

_"Oh. Kau sudah datang." Astoria menjawab dengan dingin._

_Draco mengangkat alis. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"_

_Astoria memutar mata. "Ya."_

_"Kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku, As. Kau tahu itu, kan?"_

_"Apa?" Astoria mendengus. "Oh ya, Drake. Aku sangat tahu hal itu. Tapi sayangnya aku sama sekali tak ingin memberitahumu apa pun."_

_"Ada apa ini?" Draco mengerjap bingung._

_"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu."_

_"As—"_

_"Hentikan. Hentikan bersikap seperti itu! Seakan benar-benar tak ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Drake!"_

_Draco tersentak. Tapi—_

_"Yaa." Astoria memutar mata. "Aku tahu segalanya__. Segalanya__."_

_Draco menghela napas keras-keras. Kini ia tak peduli bagaimana bisa kekasihnya mengetahui hal itu. Ia hanya peduli bagaimana caranya meredakan kemarahan Astoria tanpa mengubah apa pun dari hubungan mereka._

_"Apa kau sedang berbicara mengenai masa laluku?"_

_"Akhirnya." Astoria tertawa. "Paham juga."_

_"Dengarkan, As. Dia tak lebih dari masa laluku. Bukankah kau sama sekali tak pernah mempermasalahkan gadis-gadis yang kutemui sebelum dirimu?"_

_"Tapi dia berbeda, Drake! Aku tahu itu! Kalian bahkan masih saling mencintai hingga kini! Tidakkah kau pikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?" Astoria mengeraskan suaranya._

_"Aku bisa melupakannya, As. Tentu aku bisa. Kau hanya perlu memberiku waktu."_

_Astoria mendengus sekali lagi. "Waktu? Jika dua tahun belum cukup, Drake, harus berapa lama aku memberimu waktu?"_

_"As, katakan padaku. Apa Hermione yang memberitahumu semua ini?"_

_Astoria menelan ludah. "Kau tak perlu tahu."_

_Draco mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Apa Hermione yang memberitahumu semua ini?"_

_"Itu tidak penting, Drake!"_

_"Ya, itu penting, As. Katakan padaku, apa dia yang memberitahumu semua ini?"_

_Astoria menghela napas. "Tidak. Dia tidak memberitahuku apapun. Aku—"_

_"Ya, As?"_

_"Aku—" Astoria memejamkan mata dan berbisik. "Me-__legilimens__-nya."_

_Draco mengerjap satu kali dan terbelalak ketika menyadari makna dari kata yang baru saja Astoria ucapkan. Legilimens. Sepatah mantra._

_Mantra._

_Mantra._

_MANTRA?_

_"Astoria! Kau masih memiliki tongkat sihirmu!"_

_..._

_—__To Be Continued__—_

_..._

_P.S:_

_Hermione Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, dan Colin Creevey adalah __muggle__. Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass, dan Theodore Nott 'dulunya' adalah __penyihir kelahiran darah murni__. Selengkapnya ada di Chapter 6._


	6. Chapter 6

_"Astoria! Kau masih memiliki tongkat sihirmu!"_

_Draco mencengkram bahu Astoria dan mengguncangkannya berulang kali. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, As?"_

_"A-aku hanya—" Astoria menggeleng pasrah. "Aku tak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, Drake. Aku tak bisa melupakan siapa diriku sebenarnya."_

_"As, bukankah seluruh masyarakat sihir sudah bersumpah untuk tidak mengungkitnya? Bukankah kita semua—termasuk kau—sudah bersumpah untuk mengubur jauh-jauh segalanya, apa pun yang berhubungan dengan—"_

_"Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap bahwa masa kecilmu tidak nyata, Drake?" Astoria memotong. "Bagaimana bisa kau menganggap bahwa dunia kita—bahkan Hogwarts—tak pernah ada? Kita melewatkan tujuh tahun di sana, Drake! Tujuh tahun bersama-sama, dengan lingkungan dan pelajaran mengenai sihir! Kita dipersiapkan untuk hidup dalam dunia itu! Kita adalah penyihir, Drake!"_

_Draco menggeleng tak percaya. "Astoria— tidak. Tidak lagi. Dunia kita sudah berakhir. Perang itu meluluhlantakkan segalanya. Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih hidup sampai saat ini! Seluruh masyarakat yang tersisa— yang jumlahnya sangat __sedikit__," Draco menekankan kata 'sedikit', "sudah bersumpah untuk meninggalkan dunia sihir dan membaur dengan kehidupan muggle. Ayolah, As—"_

_Astoria menggigit bibir. "Tapi kenapa.. kenapa kita tak bisa memperbaikinya? Setelah perang berlalu, bukankah Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah tewas? Tak akan ada lagi penyihir jahat!"_

_"Astoria, sadarlah!" Draco mencebik. "Tak akan ada harapan lagi. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva Mcgonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dan masih banyak lagi.. mereka semua—Orde Phoenix—berada di garis depan, dan kini telah tiada. Apa yang akan kau perbaiki, As? Bahkan jumlah kita sangat sedikit untuk melanjutkan hidup sebagai penyihir!"_

_Astoria menghela napas keras-keras. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang belum merelakan kehancuran itu. Kepergian orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Sahabat-sahabatnya, keluarganya, ibunya—_

_Draco melepaskan cengkramannya. "Sekarang,di mana tongkat sihirmu itu?"_

_"Di—"_

_Astoria mendekap mulutnya. Matanya terbeliak, napasnya mendadak tak beraturan. Tangannya mengepal kuat-kuat._

_Perlahan tapi pasti, bibirnya berbisik._

_"__Bodoh.__"_

_Astoria mendorong tubuh Draco minggir dan berlari pergi sekuat tenaga. Meninggalkan kekasihnya dalam kebingungan dan firasat yang tidak-tidak. Mencoba mencerna semuanya, Draco yakin bahwa ada kesalahan yang telah Astoria perbuat. Kesalahan yang __besar__. Sangat besar, dan berhubungan dengan sihir._

_Ah. Rindu juga Draco menyebut kata itu._

_..._

_a Dramione fanfiction written by GinevraPutri:_

_**Burn**_

_Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling_

_..._

_"__—a__nd we gonna let it burn,__baby."_

_..._

_[ENAM]_

_Terkadang kau tak bisa mengontrol dirimu untuk sesaat, ketika hatimu sama sekali tak ingin percaya pada kenyataan. Terkadang kau melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh, yang terasa seperti tak mungkin kau lakukan, tapi kau melakukannya._

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_Karena cinta itu rumit. Akan membuatmu melakukan apa pun, akan membuatmu terjebak dalam kebodohan, akan membuatmu lengah dan mempermalukanmu—_

_Namun tetap saja itu cinta. Makhluk Tuhan manakah yang tak ingin merasakannya?_

_Hermione Greengrass menghentikan instropeksi dirinya dan melangkah menuruni tangga. Sejurus kemudian, ia menemukan siapa yang sudah menantinya di ruang tamu._

_"Theo?"_

_Theo tersenyum melihat kedatangan Hermione. "Hei."_

_"Hei. Sedang apa kau disini?" Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tamu. "Berkunjung?"_

_"Apa lagi?" Theo mengangkat bahu. "Sedang sibuk?"_

_Hermione menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Omong-omong, apa ini milikmu?"_

_Ia menunjukkan benda baru saja ditemukannya di kamar. Ada kemungkinan ini milik Theo—atau __pria itu__—karena hanya mereka yang berada di kamarnya tadi malam. Sementara Hermione sibuk berspekulasi mengenai pemilik benda aneh-tapi-menakjubkan itu, Theo mendadak tercekat._

_Matanya memelototi benda di tangan Hermione itu._

_"Apa benda itu bisa menyemburkan bunga api?" tanyanya perlahan-lahan._

_Hermione mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa ini memang milikmu?"_

_Theo menelan ludah. Syok melandanya. Otaknya macet, tak sanggup memikirkan asal-muasal benda yang kini berada di tangan Hermione._

_Ia tahu benda apa itu. Ia __tahu__._

_Karena ia juga pernah memilikinya. Dulu, dulu sekali._

_"Hei?" Hermione melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Theo. "Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Theo mengerjap sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali._

_BRUAKK!_

_Pintu rumah terbanting keras. Gadis yang baru saja datang dengan rambut kecoklatan itu terlihat mengatur napas sejenak. Begitu kedua matanya menemukan dua manusia yang tengah berbincang itu— Hermione dan Theo, ia menelan ludah sebelum mendekati mereka._

_"Astoria, ada apa?" tanya Hermione pelan. Terasa aneh melihat saudarinya terengah-engah seperti tadi._

_Astoria menangkap benda yang setengah mati ia pertahankan selama bertahun-tahun itu berada di tangan yang salah. __Tongkat sihirnya__._

_"Umm.. di-dimana kau temukan benda itu, Hermione?"_

_Theo otomatis mengangkat alis. "Itu milikmu?"_

_Astoria menyadari kehadiran Theo di ruangan itu. Astoria menghela napas sebelum mengangguk. "Ya, itu milikku."_

_Hermione mengernyit melihat keterkejutan yang merayapi Theo. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kukembalikan padamu, As."_

_Astoria berterimakasih dan menyambar benda itu sebelum Theo sempat bicara apa pun yang akan semakin menyulitkannya. "Aku duluan."_

_Derap langkah saudarinya membuat Hermione makin merasa janggal. Matanya mengerling Theo yang masih kelihatan terkejut._

_Sebenarnya.. ia bisa bertanya kalau ia mau._

_..._

_Pansy Parkinson mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan gemas ke meja kerjanya. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang salah di pesta itu. Tentu saja ada!_

_Satu. Hermione Greengrass menghilang setelah pengumuman pertunangan Draco dan Astoria._

_Dua. Draco Malfoy dan Astoria Greengrass juga menghilang segera setelah itu._

_Yang kedua sih, tidak mengherankan. Pansy mencibir dalam hati. Siapa yang tahu apa yang keduanya lakukan malam itu? Setelah mereka berciumam di depan umum.. Yah, tak ada yang curiga soal itu._

_Tapi bagaimana dengan Hermione?_

_"MISS PARKINSON!"_

_Pintu ruangan Pansy terbanting membuka. Katherine, sekretarisnya, tampak terengah-engah. "A-ada sesuatu yang penting." Ia memperbaiki cara bicaranya._

_"Yaa?"_

_"Ada kabar bahwa pertunangan Mr. Malfoy dan Miss Greengrass telah dibatalkan."_

_..._

_"Hanya karena masalah kecil ini? As, kau membuatku gila!"_

_"Drake, ini bukan hanya masalah kecil! Kau dan saudariku saling mencintai!"_

_"Kami akan segera melupakannya, itu hanya masa lalu—"_

_"Kalau begitu, kini anggap aku sebagai masa lalumu juga. Kita putus."_

_..._

_Sial._

_AKU BENAR-BENAR PUTUS DENGANNYA._

_Mungkin ini yang harus kutanggung untuk sikap pengecutku. Aku telah menyakiti dua gadis yang sama sekali tak bersalah. Aku bahkan tak pantas untuk menyesalinya._

_Hermione._

_Demi— oke. Menyakitinya bukan kemauanku sepenuhnya. Kendati tak dapat dipungkiri, memang kebodohanku yang telah menjebak kami dalam perangkap hati dua tahun lalu._

_Inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi._

_Perang selesai. Semua orang yang kukenal tewas, hanya menyisakan beberapa dari mereka. Astoria, Theo— dan lainnya. Kepergian mereka memberikan pukulan berat bagiku. Mum dan Dad berpesan padaku. Mereka mati-matian menginginkan kehidupan sempurna untukku. Seperti bagaimana aku dibesarkan._

_Aku diharapkan tumbuh seperti ayahku, menjadi pria terhormat dan menikah dengan darah murni, sebagai upaya mempertahankan silsilah 'suci' keluarga kami. Kami akan senantiasa merajut benang kemurnian itu, tak peduli apa yang terjadi. Tak peduli __apa__ yang terjadi._

_..._

_Draco Malfoy di usia tujuh belas tahun, menderita kehilangan separuh hidupnya. Tekad itu tumbuh dalam jiwanya, tekad untuk memenuhi keinginan orang tuanya yang telah tiada— dan ia mengikuti semua prosedur yang telah direncanakan._

_Masyarakat sihir akan menghancurkan segala benda yang berhubungan dengan sihir, mengubur ingatan itu jauh-jauh, melupakan dunia yang pernah mereka tinggali dulu, dan memulai sesuatu yang baru bersama para muggle._

_Draco menerimanya dengan baik._

_Hingga sepasang mata hazel itu muncul dalam hidupnya, dan gadis itu mengacaukan segalanya._

_Draco tahu dirinya telah jatuh cinta, walaupun setengah mati berusaha menyangkalnya._

_Tidak, Draco. Tidak semudah itu._

_Hermione membuatnya kehilangan akal. Draco mencintai segalanya mengenai gadis itu. Ketika rasa itu bersemi, tak ada jalan lain untuk menghentikannya membara._

_Bodoh. Pria bodoh._

_Ketika semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Draco merutuki dirinya karna berlutut pada cinta. Kemanakah prinsip yang selama ini ia genggam kuat-kuat? Seharusnya tak ada yang salah dengan Hermione, mereka bisa saja hidup bahagia selamanya— kalau saja ia melupakan keinginan kedua orang tuanya._

_Menikah dengan sesama darah murni._

_Kemudian kesadaran merayapinya. Ia harus bertindak. Tak peduli sesakit apa pun itu, karena ini adalah kesalahannya, ia harus menanggung resikonya._

_Namun apakah Draco memikirkan perasaan Hermione saat itu? Perasaan gadis tak berdosa itu, ketika tiba-tiba Draco meninggalkannya?_

_Gila. Kisah cinta gila._

_Draco gila._

_Kini? Ia dan kebodohannya telah menyakiti Astoria. Kepengecutan yang membuatnya tak sanggup memilih satu di antara mereka._

_Ah. __Poor baby__._

_Rupanya, luka besar akibat kehilangan itu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Terlalu takut untuk melangkah dan tenggelam dalam kegagalan. Draco Malfoy, sampai kapan kau akan hidup seperti ini? Apakah belum cukup kau membuang waktu dan menjadi seorang pengecut begini?_

_Apa yang akan orang tuamu katakan jika melihatmu kini?_

_Draco membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding keras-keras. Kau mengecewakan mereka, Draco. Kau membuat mereka kecewa. Sangat kecewa._

_Brengsek. Draco mengumpat._

_Setidaknya ia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan belajar dari kesalahan-kesalahan itu. Namun hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya—_

_—adalah menemui Hermione dan menjelaskan padanya perihal alasan itu._

_..._

_**Satu bulan kemudian.**_

_"Hermione, kau sudah siap?" Colin Creveey berteriak._

_"Ya, ya, sudah!" balas gadis dengan rambut coklat berombak dan iris hazel memukau._

_"Cepatlah sedikit, kita harus sampai di lokasi __shooting__ setengah jam lagi."_

_Hermione memutar mata. "Santai saja,Colin. Tak mungkin mereka memulainya tanpa aku."_

_"__Yeah__." Colin mencibir. "Kau kan tokoh utamanya. Apalagi direktur itu pasti akan menantimu."_

_"Direktur apa?"_

_"Oh. Dia pura-pura lagi." dengus Colin._

_"Tutup saja mulutmu dan aku akan jadi penurut hari ini." Hermione merapikan tatanan rambutnya di cermin._

_"Penurut? Wah, dunia kiamat kalau kau jadi penurut, Hermione. Lupakan saja, aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau tahu."_

_"Ayo berangkat."_

_"OKE, ABAIKAN SAJA AKU!"_

_Hermione tertawa. "Sori, Colin! Ayolah, jangan ngambek begitu!"_

_..._

_"Draco, mereka sudah di sini."_

_"Aku tahu." Draco mengangguk._

_"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson." ucap Colin begitu ia dan Hermione sudah berada di dekat Draco dan Pansy._

_"Mr. Creevey, Hermione."_

_"Apa kami terlambat?"_

_"Ah. Tidak." Pansy menggeleng. "Ada beberapa dokumen tambahan yang perlu tandatangani."_

_Hermione mengiyakan, tersenyum singkat._

_"Jadi, apakah kau sudah siap untuk hari ini?" Draco bertanya._

_"Seperti yang kau lihat."_

_"Hermione!" tegur Colin. _

_"Ya, Mr. Malfoy, Anda bisa melihat sendiri kesiapan saya." Hermione memutar mata._

_"Ah. Maafkan sikapnya, Mister."_

_"Tidak apa-apa. Itu tak penting selama dia terlihat bagus di depan kamera. Kita mulai sebentar lagi." Draco melangkah menjauh, begitu pula Pansy yang mengikutinya._

_"Hermione, ayolah. Dia bosmu."_

_"Hal itu tak ada dalam kontrak, Colin."_

_"Setidaknya bersikap sopanlah padanya."_

_"Hal itu juga tak ada di dalam kontrak. Apabila ada, sudah pasti aku tak akan menandatanganinya."_

_"Arrgh. Kau membuatku gila."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_Colin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding._

_..._

_"__BREAK__!"_

_Hermione meraih botol air minum yang Colin sodorkan padanya. "Kau sudah makan siang?"_

_Colin menggeleng. "Belum. Tapi aku tak bisa menemanimu makan siang hari ini."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Direktur ingin kau makan siang bersamanya."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Dia bilang ada yang perlu dibicarakan." Colin mendengus. "Omong kosong."_

_"Ya, kau benar. Dia gila. Cepat, kita cari restoran yang jauh dari sini."_

_"Mungkin dia gila, Hermione. Tapi dia direktur. Jadi, kau—hei!—pergilah makan bersamanya."_

_"Aku tak mau."_

_"Hermione," desah Colin. "Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil."_

_"AKU TAK MAU."_

_Colin menghela napas dan menyeret Hermione (yang memberontak tidak terima) ke restoran terdekat, di mana Draco sudah menanti sembari menyusun kata-kata dalam benaknya._

_..._

_"Nah, mau apa kau?"_

_"Kau mau pesan apa?"_

_"Aku tak akan pesan apa pun."_

_"Miss Greengrass, singkirkan dulu kebencianmu itu dan biarkan aku bicara."_

_"Apa? Aku tidak membencimu."_

_"Dasar keras kepala."_

_"Hei!"_

_"Kau membenciku."_

_"Tidak. Aku tak suka padamu— __sangat__, tapi bukan berarti aku membencimu."_

_"Ah, ya ampun. Lupakan saja. Kau mau pesan apa?"_

_"Aku sudah bilang tak akan pesan apa pun."_

_"Oke. Hanya saja jangan salahkan aku jika perutmu berbunyi terang-terangan dan merusak adegannya."_

_"Ah, diam. Kau mau bicara apa?"_

_"Sesuatu yang seharusnya kujelaskan padamu lebih awal."_

_"Tentang kontrak itu?"_

_"Bukan."_

_"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik."_

_"Hermione."_

_"Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk memanggil nama depanku?"_

_"Kau, dua tahun lalu."_

_"Malfoy, kau gila."_

_"Apa? Itu benar, kan?"_

_Hermione bangkit dari kursinya. "Aku tak akan mendengarkan sampah ini lagi."_

_"Hei, tunggu dulu." Draco menahannya. "Ini penting."_

_"Aku tidak tertarik, Malfoy."_

_"Ini tentang alasan itu!"_

_"Ya, aku sudah tahu." Hermione berdeham. "Tidak bisakah kau lupakan saja seperti perintahmu padaku?"_

_"A-apa? K-kau sudah tahu?"_

_"Kau sudah dengar. Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi."_

_"Hermione—"_

_"Malfoy, ini tidak berguna. Minta maaflah, kumaafkan kau, dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Sudah cukup tangisan atau perdebatan— aku lelah."_

_"Maaf."_

_"Oke."_

_"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa memaafkanku semudah itu, Hermione."_

_"Lalu, apa? Kau mau aku marah, begitu?" Hermione mengangkat alis._

_Hening._

_Hermione mengerling Draco yang tertunduk dalam-dalam. "Hei, kau. Aku memahamimu, kau tahu." bisiknya._

_Draco tersenyum diam-diam. "Memahamiku? Bagaimana bisa kau memahamiku di saat diriku sendiri tak mengerti?"_

_Hermione menghela napas. "Pemuda belia yang kehilangan orang tuanya di usia tujuh belas tahun. Hidup dalam kesendirian dan tekad kuat untuk mengabulkan keinginan orang tuanya. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan prinsipnya. Membuatnya bahagia dan mengenal arti cinta. Namun ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. D-dia bukan seorang p— seorang yang diharapkan orang tuanya. Pemuda itu terpuruk, dibuat bingung oleh perasaannya sendiri. Antara keinginannya, dan keinginan sang orang tua— entahlah. Kurasa aku bisa memakluminya, Malfoy. Kau berada dalam tekanan saat itu."_

_"Theo yang memberitahumu."_

_Itu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan._

_"Ya."_

_"Dan semua kata-kata itu adalah kata-katanya."_

_"Memang."_

_"Apa dia juga memberitahumu siapa dia sebenarnya?"_

_"Siapa dia, siapa kau, dan siapa Astoria sebenarnya." ralat Hermione._

_"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Hermione."_

_Hermione mengangguk. "Itu sudah lewat. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang, bisakah kita melanjutkan hidup kita sebagai rekan kerja?"_

_"Jadi.. kau sudah berhasil melupakanku, ya?"  
_

_Hermione menelan kebohongan yang baru saja akan diucapkannya. Berbohong tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. "B-belum."_

_Draco tersenyum. "Tak semudah kelihatannya, aku tahu. Maaf karena memintamu terlalu jauh. Aku bersikap egois."_

_Hermione menggeleng. "Kau mengakhirinya.. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin aku masih berlarut-larut dalam kepedihan itu sekarang. Jadi, terimakasih untukmu."_

_"Ya."_

_"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berhasil?" Hermione menggigit bibirnya,tak sanggup menahan pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar._

_"Belum juga."_

_Mereka berdua tertawa kecil. "Astaga. Kita benar-benar bodoh."_

_Draco tersenyum mendengar kata 'kita'. "Menyenangkan mendengarmu bicara normal lagi."_

_"Ya." Hermione ikut tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tak bicara seperti ini padamu."_

_Hening._

_"Aku tak tahu kenapa ini terasa begitu sulit." ucap Hermione pelan._

_"Kurasa aku tahu." Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Karena setelah kupikirkan— aku tak menemukan alasan untuk membencimu,s ama seperti aku tak menemukan alasan untuk mencintaimu. Semuanya terasa berjalan seperti biasa, hingga tiba-tiba aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berbeda dari gadis lainnya, tapi.. bukankah cinta memang tidak membutuhkan alasan?"_

_Hermione memilih untuk diam._

_"Maaf. Mungkin kau berpikir, setelah Astoria,tiba-tiba saja aku lari padamu. Seakan semua ini hanya permainan."_

_"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Hermione menyahut. "Kau bukan pria yang kabur dari satu wanita ke wanita lainnya, Malfoy. Kau adalah pria brengsek yang bisa-bisanya mencintai dua wanita dalam kegilaanmu."_

_"Itu masuk akal." Draco tertawa kecil. "Ya, itu sudah cukup menggambarkan diriku."_

_"Hanya saja aku dan kebodohanku tetap menyangkal hal itu. Untuk tetap memandangmu sebagai pria baik-baik yang pantas dicintai, ya ampun." Hermione menggeleng tak habis pikir._

_"Bagaimana itu mungkin, sementara kau sudah melihatnya sendiri. Semua kesalahan dan keegoisan dan—"_

_"Hei, hei—" Hermione memotong. "Ketika kukatakan aku mencintaimu, Malfoy, yang kumaksud adalah mencintai segala yang ada pada dirimu. Termasuk semua kekuranganmu, kebodohanmu, keegoisanmu, semuanya."_

_Draco mendongak menatapku dan menghela napas. "Aku merindukan kita. Aku merindukanmu."_

_"Tunggu dulu. Kau dan aku tak bisa bersama, kau sendiri yang bilang."_

_"Aku berubah pikiran."_

_"Kau gila."_

_"Ya, aku memang sudah gila."_

_Hermione tersenyum. "Mungkin kita tidak harus begini."_

_Draco mengangkat wajah._

_"Mungkin kita bisa berteman, Malfoy. Kita belum pernah mencoba opsi yang satu itu, kan?"_

_"Oke. Berteman kedengarannya bagus."_

_"Aku akan membujuk Astoria." Hermione menawarkan. "Bagaimana?"_

_"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Hermione?"_

_"Kupikir sudah waktunya untuk memadamkan bara ini." Gadis itu menjawab, kurvanya sama sekali tidak luntur. "Kita bisa membara dengan cara yang lain. Cara yang tidak akan menyakiti siapa-siapa."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_"Berterimakasihlah pada Theo."_

_Draco menekuk salah satu alisnya. "Theo?"  
_

_"Dia yang menyadarkanku soal ini."_

_"Dia memang pantas memilikimu."_

_"A-apa?"_

_"Tidak perlu berbohong lagi, Hermione." Draco balas tersenyum. "Selamat."_

_Hermione memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Kupastikan kau dan As akan segera berbaikan."_

_"Lalu aku dan Theo akan menjadi saudara ipar?"_

_"Diam."_

_Draco tertawa hangat. Hermione memang benar. Ia mengerti kini. Rasa itu bisa membara dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda. Cara yang akan mengakhiri ceritanya dengan bahagia._

_Ia percaya mereka bisa melakukannya._

_Ia percaya selama mereka terus membiarkannya membara, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

_Ia percaya._

_..._

_fin_

_..._

[edited] [20/12/16]

Ada perubahan _ending _cerita. Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.


End file.
